Un amour de Blutbad
by Kitsu63
Summary: Quelques temps après leur premier baiser Monroe et Nick tente de jongler avec une domesticité qui leur est encore nouvelle et les aléas de la vie de flic. Séquelle de Butbad et Grimm font la paire.
1. Souvenir Souvenir

Chose promise, chose due. Me voila de retour avec la suite de _Blutbad et Grimm font la paire _pour une petite histoire en 3 chapitres qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire.

Alors en selles camarades! et pour tout ceux qui commencent avec cette fic, n'hésitez pas à aller lire la préquelle!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Souvenir Souvenir

_« Monroe ! »_

_Un souffle qui se coupe sous ses caresses, un nom lâché dans un murmure. Une gorge offerte où il enfoncerait presque ses dents et les miaulements d'un amant dans l'attente._

_« Monroe. »_

_Son regard se pose enfin sur le Grimm, lisant, cherchant dans les yeux noisette une crainte, une demande d'arrêter. Mais il ne trouve chez Nick que le désir d'aller plus loin, l'envie d'être aimé._

_Et le Grimm se mord la lèvre lorsqu'il le pénètre enfin, attendant patiemment que la douleur s'estompe. _

_Ses mains griffent son dos, ses jambes encerclent ses hanches alors qu'il se raccroche au blutbad qui a cessé de bouger._

_« Viens » implore-t-il en ondulant son corps._

_« Viens » scande-t-il._

_Jusqu'à ce que le blutbad réponde à sa demande, obéisse à son ordre. Et leur folie reprend, douce et aigre. La folie d'un amour interdit._

_Le corps rompu au combat du policier s'arque sous celui du wesen, accueillant avec plaisir le blutbad et les sensations qu'il lui procure._

_« Monroe. »_

_Et il gémit son nom, encore et encore, se perdant dans l'océan de plaisir qu'il ressent, criant après le blutbad, embrassant l'horloger._

_« Monroe ! »_

Le blutbad se réveilla dans un sursaut, le corps perlé de sueur, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. S'asseyant entre les couvertures il tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements de son cœur.

La place vide à ses côtés lui indiquait que Nick était déjà repartit à son travail, peut-être même très tôt dans la matinée, Monroe avait fini par s'habituer à l'éternelle sonnerie de téléphone et n'y faisait plus attention.

Le sexe douloureusement raide il gémit de l'absence du policier. La prochaine fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble il s'assurerait que le policier soit en congé le lendemain !

Se levant prestement il pesta un peu en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Si le Grimm n'était pas là cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il allait falloir régler ce petit problème et, comme disais l'autre, on n'était jamais mieux servit que par soi-même.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, quinze minutes plus tard, Monroe était un peu plus calme et en avait profité pour prendre une douche froide. En espérant que cela suffirait pour la journée. S'arrêtant dans la cuisine pour un petit-déjeuner il se retrouva en train de fixer sa tasse de café sans la voir, l'esprit complètement ailleurs, plongé dans un passé pas si lointain que ça.

Après que Nick l'ait embrassé, baiser qu'il lui avait rendu, les choses s'étaient soudainement accélérées, comme les pièces d'un puzzle qui s'emboitaient finalement les unes avec les autres après des jours de recherches(1).

Si les premiers pas avaient été hésitants, Nick n'étant pas sûr qu'il n'allait pas faire fuir le blutbad et Monroe n'ayant jamais été très doué dans les relations humaines, ils avaient néanmoins réussis à trouver un équilibre.

Certes, il y avait eu quelques essais ratés avant cela mais pas autant qu'ils auraient pût le croire. Les diners au restaurant s'étaient révélés lourds et gênants, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant comment se comporter à de tel moments, leur 'intérêt' pour l'autre encore trop neuf pour cela et l'idée avait définitivement été recalée après qu'une conversation Grimm ait fini sur un sujet tout aussi peu abordable, qui plus est en public, que l'utilisation de testicules humaines chez les wesen lors de leur deuxième soirée dehors.

Les premiers baisers, les premières caresses avaient été maladroits, presque timides. Puis l'assurance reprenant le dessus, les contacts s'étaient fait plus pressants, plus nombreux, plus brûlant.

Jusqu'au jour où ils avaient fait l'amour.

Presque naturellement cela s'était toujours fait chez Monroe, la maison de blutbad devenant **leur** maison et Nick était venu de plus en plus souvent chez son amant, semant derrière lui quelques affaires. Une brosse à dent sur l'évier, quelques chemises dans la penderie, un déodorant sur une table et des chaussures dans l'entrée.

Des petits rien qui, additionnés tous ensemble, prouvaient irréfutablement qu'une deuxième personne vivait dans ces lieux.

Monroe était tellement prit dans sa rêverie qu'il ne remarqua pas son café devenir froid. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il en avala une gorgée qu'il s'en rendit finalement compte, recrachant le liquide tiède presque aussitôt. Avec une grimace il vida le tout dans l'évier pour s'en faire un autre en vitesse. Dans une heure il avait un cours de yoga et avant ça il devait faire quelques pilâtes ce qui ne lui laissa pas beaucoup de temps.

Après quoi il lui faudrait passer au supermarché histoire de faire une ou deux courses et avoir tout les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer le repas du soir. Nick devait manger avec lui, avec la promesse de ne pas parler de problèmes ou d'histoires en rapport avec le fait qu'il était un Grimm…ou un flic.

Au début Monroe avait eu tendance à oublier quel était le travail du jeune homme et se retrouver en train de parler d'un double meurtre dût à une raison, parfois, tout à fait stupide était loin d'être sa tasse de thé.

Les wesen, eux, avaient au moins pour excuse que tuer était dans leur nature et ils ne s'en prenaient jamais aux membres de leur propre famille.

Non, décidemment, les humains étaient vraiment bizarres.

Alors, cette fois-ci, il voulait avoir une conversation saine et normale avec Nick, sans que qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient n'intervienne. Ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'il ne devrait pas parler d'horloges ou de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec son propre métier se rendit-il soudainement compte.

'Oh, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait du sujet de conversation le plus utilisé de toute façon.' Il balaya le problème d'un haussement d'épaule, enfila quelques vêtements et s'apprêta à recommencer sa routine matinale, attendant avec plus ou moins d'impatience que le soir n'arrive.

Il aurait pourtant du savoir qu'avec Nick rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu.

* * *

(1) Voir _Blutbad et Grimm font la paire_, chapitre 5.

Voili voilou! Un petit NicK/Monroe rien que pour le plaisir! on se retrouve au prochain chapitre!


	2. Une journée ordinaire

Rebonjour à tous, bienvenu au 2ème chapitre de _Un amour de Blutbad!_

**Ange:** Merci à toi et voici ce que tu attendais avec impatience^^

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une journée ordinaire

Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur la nouvelle scène de crime tôt ce matin-là Nick avait eu bien du mal à se mettre en selle.

Couplez un manque flagrant de sommeil, une relation nouvelle fleurissant doucement et l'attaque dont il avait été victime quelques semaines plus tôt et vous obteniez un détective pas très en forme dont les principales questions ressemblaient plus à « qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ce soir ? » ou « est-ce que cette histoire a une chance de marcher ? » qu'à « de quoi ce pauvre homme est-il mort ? » et « pourquoi l'as-t-on tué ? »

Hank ne fut d'ailleurs pas long à remarquer sa tête de déterré. Lui jetant un regard désapprobateur le détective noir ne lui en tint pourtant pas plus rigueur alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tout deux vers le cadavre.

Passées les politesses d'usage médecin légiste et policiers se mirent aussitôt au travail, cherchant preuves et indices autour du corps en même temps que le légiste leur donnait ses premières impressions sur la cause et l'heure approximative de la mort.

'Pour une fois' pensa Nick, 'j'aimerais que toute cette histoire ne soit pas liée à un wesen.'

Depuis que son héritage Grimm avait surgit il n'avait eu affaire qu'à ça, ou presque. Aussi aurait-il grandement apprécié de se retrouver de nouveau face à un humain normal. Fut-il un meurtrier.

Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs de ne rien trouver de plus sur la scène du crime les deux partenaires rentrèrent au commissariat pour faire les premières recherches et ainsi, peut-être, mettre un nom sur leur inconnu.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés là-bas que Hank passa à l'assaut.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin le détective le pressa.

« Alors, raconte ! »

Pas vraiment sûr de savoir où son équipier voulait en venir Nick lui demanda poliment :

« Raconter quoi ? »

Il vit son ami lever les yeux au ciel comme s'il avait tenté de lui cacher quelque chose.

« Nick, tu me prends pour un idiot ? »

Ledit Nick ne sut que lui dire et il enchaina.

« Tu as des cernes grosses comme des valises, tu sors à peine de convalescence, tu aurais donc dût pouvoir te reposer, au lieu de quoi tu as une tête de mort-vivant. Ce qui veux dire que tu avais de quoi t'occuper en soirée, hors ! Toi et moi savons très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de Juliette puisque vous n'êtes plus ensembles. »

Laissant au détective brun le temps d'assimiler son raisonnement il finit ensuite par :

« Donc…qui est ta nouvelle romance ? »

Nick faillit s'étouffer dans le café qu'il venait d'aller se chercher ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de son collègue.

« Enfin Hank, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?! » Demanda-t-il en tentant d'éviter de répondre, cherchant à gagner du temps.

« Evite de nier Nick, tu viens de te trahir. »

Ça, il en était parfaitement conscient, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il tenait à étaler sa vie sentimentale. Surtout après le fiasco de son histoire avec Juliette.

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit le Capitaine Renard pour les appeler.

« Nick ! Hank ! Dans mon bureau ! »

« Sauvé par le gong. »

Hank sourit à son équipier, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt à lâcher le morceau. L'interrogatoire reprendrait aussitôt que le Capitaine les aurait laissé repartir.

Se mettant au courant de leurs premières avancées Renard leur résuma le rapport du légiste et apprit en même temps qu'eux l'identité de la victime. Immédiatement il envoya les deux détectives enquêter et questionner les personnes les plus proches du mort.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermée que le regard du gradé se posa sur la déposition qu'avait donné Nick après sa dernière agression(2). N'importe quel autre supérieur aurait eu des doutes quant à la véracité des propos du jeune homme.

Heureusement pour Nick Renard n'était pas n'importe quel supérieur, et il tenait à garder le Grimm de son côté. Quitte à couvrir quelques extras. Et puis, ça n'était pas comme si ces faucheurs avaient été les bienvenus sur son territoire.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Evidemment, dès qu'ils avaient quittés le bureau du Capitaine Hank avait repris ses questions illico, alternant séances d'interrogatoire et longs silences dans le but de faire craquer son partenaire.

Nick avait tenté d'argumenter, lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux, que c'était compliqué. Mais par de telles phrases il reconnaissait déjà que c'était important pour lui, qu'il y avait quelqu'un et que cela lui tenait à cœur.

Naturellement le Grimm ne dit pas à son équipier qu'il devait le voir le soir même. Peut-être aurait-il dût.

Peut-être cela lui aurait-il évité de se retrouver en train de courir après un suspect à plus de sept heures du soir avec la certitude qu'il serait en retard quoi qu'il fasse.

Ainsi, c'est passablement énervé et plus que frustré que le Grimm ramena son fuyard au poste de police pour s'en occuper. Sachant déjà que l'interrogatoire et le rapport qu'il devrait ensuite taper pour mettre tout cela au clair allait lui prendre un temps fou il sortit son téléphone, résigné à décommander auprès de Monroe.

Après une hésitation au vue de l'heure, il était déjà sept heure trente et cela faisait une demi-heure que le blutbad devait attendre. Il l'appela.

* * *

(2) Encore une fois voir _Blutbad et Grimm font la paire_.

Aaah, les aléas de la vie de flics...Je n'ai jamais bien compris le problème des gens qui vivaient avec un flic et qui ne supportaient pas leurs horaires pour dire vrai. Quand ils ont décidés de vivre ensemble ils le savaient pourtant. Perso les horaires à la con ça ne m'as jamais posé de soucis.


	3. Soirée à deux

Hola! Bonjour à tous! je vous retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic que, je l'espère, vous aurez appréciée jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Soirée à deux

Lorsqu'il reçut l'appel de Nick Monroe découvrit pour la première fois ce que c'était vraiment que d'être le compagnon d'un flic.

Ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir droit à des coups de téléphone en plein milieu de la nuit. Non ! Il fallait aussi compter avec les horaires toujours changeantes et les absences répétées de son autre moitié.

Pour dire vrai, Monroe, connaissant tout de même assez bien le Grimm, n'avait pas compté qu'il soit à l'heure et avait pris son temps pour cuisiner. Heureusement pour lui parce qu'il était déjà huit heure, tout était prêt mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un Grimm et les minutes commençaient à se faire longues.

Lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit enfin et que Monroe alla ouvrir il tomba nez à nez avec un Nick pantelant, légèrement sur les nerfs et s'excusant sans fin de son retard.

Le faisant rentrer il essaya de calmer le jeune homme de son mieux tandis que celui-ci reprenait son souffle.

« Nick…Nick ! »

Finalement il réussit à avoir l'attention du détective.

« C'est pas grave, ok. T'es flic et un truc pareil j'aurais dût m'en douter. E toute façon même si tu étais employé de bureau je suis sûr que c'est le genre de choses qui ne pourrait que nous arriver. »

Cela eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire au Grimm. Celui-ci plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux du blutbad et la faim que Monroe y lut n'avait rien à voir avec celle de son estomac.

Il vit Nick se rapprocher comme au ralenti pour l'embrasser fébrilement. Avec ardeur il répondit au baiser, entourant les épaules du détective de ses bras, le serrant à lui en casser les os alors que le blutbad en lui se réveillait. Oubliant le repas qui attendait ils tracèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre pour reprendre leurs ébats là où ils les avaient laissés la veille. Rejouant un jeu mille fois joué, connu de chacun.

Dans un flou de caresses et de baisers leurs vêtements tombèrent au sol et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau corps contre corps, peau contre peau. Leur désir, ardemment cravaché par chaque contact, alluma un feu dans leurs veines, se propagea dans leur corps, embrasant chaque parcelle de leur peau.

Rapidement ils furent l'un sur l'autre dans un jeu de domination dont le gagnant ne laissait aucun doute. Ça n'était pas parce que Monroe était si communément 'au-dessus' qu'il était le vainqueur. Et encore une fois le blutbad se soumit au Grimm, mordant, griffant, bousculant sans jamais violenter.

Dans un flou de chaleur et de souffles rauques les deux êtres antagonistes s'unirent à nouveau, recréant le monde à travers leurs ébats, oubliant les conventions et jetant les règles au loin.

Avec passion ils se mêlèrent, fusionnant comme pour ne devenir qu'un, donnant tout autant qu'ils recevaient.

Puis, un calme timide vint pointer le bout de son nez, un calme planant sur le fameux bien-être post-coïtal. En douceur les deux amants émergèrent comme au retour d'un rêve. Nick, passant ses doigts sur la poitrine du blutbad se blottit contre lui, content d'être là, dans des bras qui pouvait le tenir et le serrer quand il en avait besoin.

Pendant quelques minutes Monroe ne dis rien et se contenta de le garder contre lui, respectant le moment de silence que le jeune homme réclamait. Puis il se désengagea de l'étreinte fragile du Grimm pour se relever, lui proposant :

« Il reste toujours un diner en bas. Si tu as faim… »

Laissant sa phrase en suspend il eut le plaisir de voir Nick lui sourire et l'embrasser avec légèreté avant de murmurer un rapide « J'arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Il descendit pour réchauffer les plats en attendant que le détective se rhabille et fut agréablement surprit lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme redescendre, ne portant en tout et pour tout, qu'une de ses chemises et un boxer. Le blutbad huma avec délectation l'odeur que son amant laissait sur ses affaires.

Finalement, en dehors d'un retard…plus que conséquent qu'ils avaient pris, le repas se passa sans anicroches et Monroe put enfin apprécier les joies d'une conversation normale avec le Grimm. Le fait que celui-ci dormait à moitié au-dessus de son assiette y aida surement beaucoup.

L'horloger tenta de ne pas trop s'inquiéter néanmoins il ne pût s'empêcher de proposer au détective de monter se coucher, ce que Nick refusa avec véhémence, prétextant que s'il était là c'était bien pour profiter de son ami.

Ils finirent tout deux affalés sur le sofa devant un film quelconque et Nick ne tarda pas à somnoler dans les bras de son compagnon. Conscient d'être tout à fait en sécurité là où il était il se laissa aller, profitant avec bonheur du foyer qu'il avait retrouvé. Entre les bras d'un blutbad et ancré bien au fond du cœur de celui-ci.

* * *

Je vous souhaite à tous de super vacances et vous fait un petit coucou d'Angleterre où je me trouve pour 2 mois. J'espère vous retrouver au plu tôt possible même si j'avoue ne plus rien avoir en stock sur Grimm pour le moment et galérer dans la rédaction de la séquelle de _Grimm contre Grimm_. J'aurais aussi aimé continuer d'écrire à la suite de cette fic mais ça n'est pour le moment pas possible.

Un autre truc qui aide pas aussi, c'est cette fin complètement décevante de la saison 3. J'ai tellement pas accrochée que j'ai été incapable de regarder les 4 derniers épisodes en entier!

Bref, tous ça pour dire, à bientôt! et au plus tôt possible!^^


End file.
